Drinks
by absolutelynoapologies
Summary: Avery is near her breaking point with Adrian. Oh, what discoveries are made when having fun. Somewhat a Sequel to Secret; set in Blood Promise. Slight Avery/Adrian, Adrian/Rose.


_A/N: Welcome back to your currently-only-source for anything Avery on ! XD_

_Anyway, this is a sort-of sequel to 'Secrets', but only so since there is a slightly reference in this story to that story._

_I might be writing more since I do love writing Avery's character, but we'll just have to wait and see what happens. So here you go and I hope you enjoy it (:_

**Drinks**

Avery smiled for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. Lissa was stumbling around from the drinks Avery had told her 'not to drink'. Ah, she loved her maliciousness.

One of her favorite songs came on in the large room she was partying in. She, Lissa, and Adrian were at one of her old friend's parties back at Court. Her friend – a loud redhead by the name of Lucille – knew all the right songs to play and Avery was grateful.

However, she was concerned with Adrian. Why was Avery Lazar concerned? Well, Adrian was flirting with girls that weren't _her_. With the slight curling of her lips, Avery made her way over to Adrian as she danced to the beat. Immediately, she put up the slightly trashed air that she always had around her.

"Adrian," She called out breathlessly, causing the girls to turn around and scowl. Avery hardly recognized them, being old party friends of hers. Their haughty glares were a sign they were not about to give up Adrian that easily, but Adrian slipped through them and right to Avery just as she was about to slip.

"Easy there," He smirked, his arm wrapped around her waist in order to steady her. Avery smiled wide – both for Adrian and in victory over the other girls – and loosely gripped his forearm.

"Adrian, let's dance!" She felt her body bubble over in excitement when he placed his hands on her hips and, wordlessly, danced with her. Their bodies moved in sync with each other, her mind buzzing with the numerous possibilities on how the night could end. But the moment she looked into his eyes, the beautiful emerald shade was glazed over in a far-away look.

Biting her plump bottom lip, Avery took her hands off from around his neck. The action snapped him back into reality. "Avery?" Avery wanted to snap at him. She wanted to _slap_ that pretty face of his until even she would cringe at the sight of him.

"What?" This time it was Avery who seemed off in a distant land, distant reality. Adrian suddenly lifted up her chin so she could look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" His soft voice only brought up a similar situation, but this time the roles were reversed. His tone only made her angrier and she felt all the rage and darkness swirling inside her.

"Do you know how hard it is when I'm with you and I know you're wishing I was someone else?" Avery choked out before storming over to a waiter serving the fruity drinks she would always have before. She might need to be sober enough to control Spirit, but she was sure that she could cover it up enough like she had practiced after all the years. Plus, having both Adrian and Lissa drinking and unaware was a help.

As the alcohol filled her system, Adrian was walking towards her. She saw him from her refuge in the corner of her eye. She wanted to scream but had to refrain herself. Avery Lazar would _not_ give in.

"Come on, Ivashkov, you're quite easy to read." She said bitterly, taking another sip. "Plus, I already know you like that chick, Lily?" She murmured purposefully, gauging Adrian's reaction. It was her own little experiment – to see how much he was paying attention to her. But when she looked into his eyes, it gave her all the answers she'd ever need.

"Avery, just chill and have fun." Adrian sighed, not even looking at her. It was so unlike him to say that, but she could tell he was getting frustrated. She narrowed her eyes before dumped the remainder of her drink on his head. He looked back at her, wide-eyed.

"I'm done," Her voice was hoarse, the way it got when she was resting the urge to scream. "Make sure Lissa gets back to her room safely. And don't bother me in the morning." She was feeling the déjà-vu of the situation, but this time she would be the one to leave.

"Rose I-" Adrian caught himself saying that _wretched_ girl's name. "Avery-"

"Adrian, shut up." She choked, giving him one of the angriest glares she had ever given. Most of her glares were reserved for her father, but she felt like this was an appropriate exception. And he didn't even notice the tears sliding down her cheeks.

She ran past Lucille – who even had the _audacity_ to ask her what was wrong – and back to her room. Reed was sitting on one of the chairs, staring straight forward with his usual sour look. Immediately, Reed stood up and pulled her into an embrace. She felt herself slipping back into sanity, not feeling guilty in the least bit as Reed's eyes darkened with the newest dosage of darkness swirling inside him.

With her mind cleared, she moved away from Reed and sprawled across her bed. Sensing her needs over their bond, Reed left the room quietly, locking the door behind him.

Blue-grey eyes stared up at the ceiling, entirely filled with jealousy. She now knew what she needed to do. She needed to put her plan into action _now_.

She now knew that whenever she looked into Lissa's eyes, the separate set of eyes behind Lissa's wasn't just an illusion. Those eyes belonged to Rose, and it was proof enough for her that they were somehow communicating with their bond.

She tugged at her choker, breaking the elaborate clasp at the back. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be getting much sleep due to her thoughts. She had to figure out how to break her communication, even if just for a _moment_. Anything would bring her closer to Adrian, and she'd do anything that would bring her closer to controlling Lissa.


End file.
